


Just a memory of us

by Kikyome



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los recuerdos de ambos contada desde la perspectiva de Haruka.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 4





	Just a memory of us

Desde muy pequeño Haruka sentía que era diferente a los demás, más reservado y callado por fuera pero en su interior nunca estaba tranquilo, siempre observando a los demás, las personas eran algo incompresible para él, diciendo una cosa y luego actuando de forma completamente diferente, guardándose lo que realmente sentían o pensaban, problemáticas, las personas eran problemáticas para él, no como el agua, siempre clara, tranquila, en ella podía dejarse ir sin preocupaciones, nunca se sentía rechazado o juzgado en el agua y era el único lugar donde su mente estaba en completa paz. 

Pasar la vida sintiéndose como un extraño sin jamás compartir con otras personas, cada día volviéndose más y más cerrado, pensó que así sería su vida siempre, hasta el día en que lo vio, un par de ojos esmeraldas entrando por la puerta de su salín, tan expresivos como un libro abierto gritando su contenido para que el mundo pudiera entenderlo, podía notar su nerviosismo en ellos, casi a punto de llorar, su pequeña boca torcida en un puchero completando el cuadro, al principio le pareció otro chico más, pero pronto pudo notar que Makoto tenía algo especial, era alegre la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando sus labios sonreían, sus ojos también lo hacían, transparente como el agua tal vez.

Sin embargo, Haruka no era del tipo de chicos que buscaba la compañía de los demñas y por más especial que este chico pudiera parecer no se arriesgaría a romper la paz de su rutina diaria.   
Una tarde, una de las últimas del verano, el clima ya estaba cambiando y los suaves rayos del sol no eran suficientes para calentar el ambiente, Haruka estaba como de costumbre contemplando la tranquila agua de la piscina de la escuela, ahora ya no podía nadar en el mar ni aquí, esa época le parecía complicada y habría seguido detenido en sus pensamientos si no fuera por aquella alegre voz que lo trajo de regreso al mundo real.

-Qué lástima que ya no se pueda nadar ¿verdad?- 

Esas habían sido las palabras dichas por el castaño mientras lo contemplaba alegremente con una sonrisa como cachorro a la espera de una recompensa. Haruka lo miró analíticamente por varios segundos, no entendía por qué estaba ahí parado hablándole no qué quería, aunque en realidad no parecía querer algo, parecía sumamente amistoso pero no podía estar seguro del todo, de nuevo, antes de que pudiera seguir su monologo interior lo vio abrir la boca.

-Lo siento! Sólo pensé que a Haru-chan debe gustarle mucho el agua porque siempre estás viendo la piscina y me preguntaba si no has pensado en entrar en el club de natación de la ciudad- 

Cada palabra dicha con emoción e inocencia, aquella pureza le recordaba lo cristalino del agua en los ríos que iba sin ocultar ninguno de sus secretos, ,este chico le dejaba una sensación que no sabía identificar, sólo asintió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, incluso dejó pasar por alto lo de “Haru-chan” y que fuera la segunda vez que parecía contestar a una pregunta que bailaba en su mente, como si pudiera entenderlo, su rutina iba cambiando y prefirió alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado. 

Dio media vuelta para ponerle punto final a aquella conversación que no había iniciado, ese fue un gran erros, ya que Makoto aceleró sus pasos y comenzó a caminar casi a su lado, obviamente tomando su silencio como una invitación a caminar juntos de regreso a casa. Tras un par de minutos en que el castaño no había dejado de hablar la paciencia de Haruka se iba acabando y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hacérselo saber el pequeño de ojos verdes, que ahora podía ver expresando preocupación, torció sus labios en una mueca que no supo descifrar y respondió la pregunta que el moreno llevaba en su mente.

-Lo....lo siento! Es que mi casa también queda por aquí....sé que....sé que a Haru-chan le molesta estar con otras personas pero....pero a veces Haru-chan parece sentirse solo y por eso...por eso yo....- 

Sus ojos a punto de llorar fueron bajando hasta estar clavados en el suelo, su voz temblorosa se fue apagando mientras sus manos permanecían aferradas a su mochila, la imagen hizo que algo doliera en su pecho lo cual empujó a Haruka a decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo sin pensar –no...no es molestia- y al instante vio como la brillante sonrisa del castaño regresó mucho más radiante que antes, se sintió reconfortado y algo molesto a la vez, sentía que ese chico estaba ahí a su lado, dentro del mundo paralelo en el que siempre le pareció habitar solo, donde nada más que el agua podía abrazarlo y llegar a hacerle compañía, sentía que Makoto podía entrar en él, eso lo inquietaba, como una sacudida que atormentaba su pecho.

Aquel era su recuerdo más preciado, su primera conversación con Makoto, después de ese primer encuentro se daría cuenta que ese chico no ocultaba nada, era inocente y puro como el agua de las montañas, se adaptaba a la rutina del pelinegro, siempre alegre y brillante como el sol en verano, en muy poco tiempo se encontró sonriendo a su lado y cuando lo convenció de entrar al club de natación vio aún más profundo en el ojiverde, siempre optimista pero podía sentir que guardaba algo en su interior, cuando nadaba no parecía disfrutarlo, no parecía feliz, era como si luchara contra el agua, la veía como enemiga, tenía miedo de ella y él no podía entender el por qué, pero tampoco se animaba a preguntar. 

Una de aquellas tardes se habían quedado un poco más que los demás, Haruka flotaba mientras Makoto lo observada embelesado, por segunda vez Haruka sintió un pinchazo de dolor, no soportaba más el no saber, determinado pronunció su nombre y mirándolo a los ojos intentó formar las palabras que flotaban en sus pensamientos, sin embargo aquella molesta cualidad que tenía el castaño le ganó una vez más. 

Makoto le contó algo muy personal, un recuerdo doloroso, vio sus ojos empañarse y se sintió intranquilo, como agua agitada en un recipiente que no tiene como huir o escapar, quería decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor pero no sabía qué, se encontraba contrariado y confundido por sus emociones y al levantar sus ojos azules la sonrisa comprensiva que Makoto le regalaba le decía “no tienes que decir nada, está bien” pero ¿Realmente estaba bien? 

En un acto que sorprendió a ambos, Haruka comenzó a nadar, nadó intentando buscar una solución, queriendo que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones, quería que calmara el bullicio de su mente, quería poder estar tranquilo para así transmitirle esa tranquilidad a Makoto, quería algo que no sabía que era, estar junto a Makoto era complicado, pero no como estar cerca de los demás, era diferente y le robaba la tranquilidad, sin embargo, sólo cuando estaba con él podía sentirse seguro, calmado, en paz y aceptado, casi como estar en el agua, Makoto le daba esa sensación y quería ser para él también alguien así, alguien que pudiera darle felicidad.  
Para cuando dejó de nadar no había encontrado ninguna solución, llegó al borde de la piscina y continuaba mirando el agua sin animarse a salir, no quería ver aquellos ojos verdes resignados, aquella sonrisa falsa no le gustaba. 

-Arigatou Haru-chan- 

Al levantar la mirada vio a Makoto extendiéndole una mano, llevaba en su rostro infantil la expresión más dulce que le hubiese visto hasta entonces, era sin dudas problemático y sin embargo, se encontró a partir de ese día esperando ver aquella mano y aquella sonrisa cada que terminaba de nadar, después de cada entrenamiento y la compañía de Makoto cada tarde de regreso a casa, cada mañana rumbo a la escuela, las palabras que parecían desbordarse como el agua de una impetuosa cascada, era refrescante tenerlo cerca cada día, aunque eso era algo que Haruka jamás admitiría.

FIN 

Extra

-Haru, Haru- 

Aquella voz que había cambiado tanto, al igual que su cuerpo ahora completamente masculino, no combinaban para nada con esa pureza infantil que Makoto mantenía intacta. Abrió los ojos y miró con algo que podría pasar como molestia para cualquiera pero no para el castaño.

-Haru, siempre te vez tan apacible cuando estás en el agua, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?-   
-......-

¿En qué pensaba? No podía decirle que le agrava perderse en recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños, historias y momentos de lo maravilloso que había sido conocerlo y menos de cómo su mente divagaba recordando el momento en que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Makoto a su lado, lo quería, lo esperaba, se sentía intranquilo al no estar a su lado y furioso como el mar cuando otros se interponían en su tiempo junto al ojiverde. Cosas así no podía decirlas pero en momentos como ese en que clavaba sus ojos azules en Makoto y lo veía sonrojarse y parecer apenado desviando su mirada podía jurar o al menos le gustaba creer que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Makoto sentía lo mismo que él.


End file.
